Blood and Claws
It’s mid summer and quite humid due to the heat. Hearing the stream of the pond near where a youthful Tsuki had lived. She was outside tending to her garden, being her family's only source of food since they live some ways out of Konohagakure. It has always been peaceful where she lived, no real problems. Her youngest was helping her Taiyō Hibon out in farm as her oldest child was most likely with the Hokage. She stands up and walks to the other side of her small patch and starts picking fresh berries for supper tonight. Tsuki was walking toward Konoha after a day of hunting. She was wearing her usual attire with a canteen of blood hanging by her side. Her usual attire consisted of, a sleevlesss green shirt, form fitting black pants, blue sandels.She yawned and placed her hands behind her head, with her fingers interlocking. That's when she smelled someone nearby, she couldn't smell the actual person but she could smell their blood and judging from the smell it must be A type. Which was Tsuki's least favorite. Usually, Tsuki would keep on walking but there was something about the smell of this girls blood that interested her. So instead she ran in the direction of the being. When Tsuki could see the woman, she slowed down and purposely made noise as she approached. So she wouldn't startle the girl. Already smelling the scent that the young girl had given off, Tsuki had already known she was there but still pretended to be surprised. “Oh! What brings a young one as yourself? Are you here to buy some chakra pills?” Tsuki had a soft and soothing tone to her voice. She quickly picks up on the smell of blood in the girls canteen so she kept aware of the strangers presence. Tsuki Rinku didn't know that this place sold chakra pills, but she was here so she decided to get some anyway. After all, her brother had mentioned to her this morning that he was running out. "Yes I am." Tsuki responded casually as she walked closer to the woman. Tsuki's posture was relaxed, calm, so basically the farthest thing from threatening. “Perfect, we did make a batch just recently so they’re fresh. Please, come in!” Tsuki opened the side door and directed the girl into so she can make the sale final. “So, how many would you like to purchase?” Tsuki Rinku, walked in and looked around the room she had entered in. It felt nice to Tsuki due to the slight coldness it had in comparison to the mid summer heat. After entering she, thought for a second before answering: "Ten please." While heading towards the shelf, Tsuki had asked a question. “So, what brings you all the way out here?” She grabs a jar and opens the airtight lid making a popping noise. She picks out ten chakra pills and wraps them in a bag. While bring the bag over she couldn’t help but be weirded out by the strong scent of the blood. The price rings up as 10,000 yen as the cash register pops open. Upon hearing the question the young Rinku smiled, which revealed the tip of her razor sharp two inch fangs. These fangs were represents what she truly is, a vampire. A being who feasts on the blood of humans and other mammals. "I was hunting and now I'm returning to Konoha." Tsuki said as she took out 10,000 yen and gave it to the woman. Seeing the two fangs, Tsuki didn’t really care much as others have had the same trait. Taking the money and putting it away she hands the chakra pills. “Hope to see you soon!” She says as waving good bye to her client. Another presence appears at the entrance to the building. His towering form lurches into the small shop, his head narrowly ducking the entrance. His pale, gaunt flesh is shockingly thin, as though malnourished. His body is nearly entirely covered in a leatherm trench coat and military grade boots and gloves. Kokushi's face is likewise concealed by a large gas mask. His balding scalp is covered in blisters, postules, and surgical scarring. An air of quiet malice saturates the air around him, and Tsuki's sense of smell is overloaded by the stench of decay. With a twitching, irregular gait, Kokushi walks to the front of the store, reaching with one hand into the pocket of his trench coat. "Bye." Tsuki Rinku said as she walked toward the door. She then stopped suddenly when her hand was on the door nob. She stopped for two reasons, the first being that she was reminded why she came here in the first place and the second reason was: she had just smelled someone else's blood and it seemed like he was just outside. After the brief pause she decided it would be best to continue opening the door so she twisted the door nob and opened the door. Brushing past the vampire, Kokushi withdraws his money-pouch from his pocket and speaks in a gravelly, yet eloquent voice, "I would like to purchase this month's issue of the Nara Medical Journal, and a pack of hermetic vials and syringes." “Wow, a new client! Today must be lucky.” Since the shop doesn’t get many visitors as mostly shop owners buy is stock of their supplies. “Though I’m sorry, we don’t see those type of items. We do however sell Chakra Pills, fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as multiple herbs which could be used to create various types of things ranging from poison to medicine.” Tsuki looked out the window as she greeted the strange, pale, man and sees a collection of black clouds with thunder roaring in them. “Young girl!” Hoping to get Tsuki’s attention before she left, “You know, it seems like a bad storm is rolling in, maybe you would like to stay the night, we have extra bedrooms for temporary rent if you wish.” She turns to the man and looks him in the eyes, only to see her own reflection. “That also goes for you.” Tsuki stopped when she heard the woman call her name. She turned around put on a friendly smiled as she said: "Thanks." Tsuki Rinku then began to walk back into the store. She started to feel the ominous wind that usually came before a storm. "Thank you for your kind offer. It would be my pleasure to partake of your hospitality. And, I'll take 5 chakra pills." As he answers, there is a flash of lightning, followed by a rolling thunder that makes the windows vibrate in their panes. Smiling at the two she answers, “That will be 5,000 yen.” While turning her head, looking at Tsuki, “And it will be about another 1,000 for housing and food.” Her husband then walks through the door soaking yet. “Hey honey, Osamu went to sleep over his friends house.” He looks at the two customers and smiles at them both. “That’s fine.” Replied Tsuki. “Oh, and two of our spare rooms will be rented out to these two here. When she heard the thunder she didn't flinch or act startled. Partially because she knew it was coming and partially because of her attention beginning to turn away from the storm. Tsuki Rinku walked back to the counter, once their she took out a thousand yen and she gave it to the woman.